


Don't make it a habit of mentioning other Alphas

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: ABO, Alpha John, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Omega Fujiwara Shirou, Omega Shirou, Shirou will get what he wants, rdr, red dead redemption - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is (not)surprised to see that Shirou, the young Omega that seemed to be glued at his hip when he visited.  This time, however, he wasn't expecting this.  Wasn't expecting their relationship to change and Shirou has to up his game to get what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't make it a habit of mentioning other Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> I started this 5 months ago and it didn't go the way I had originally wanted. But I'm so freakin' rusty at sex scenes so there is none here :3 It's corny as hell but I cannot get over my obsession with John/Shirou :)
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own. If you see one, please let me know so I can get it fixed.

He hadn't expected the friendship between him and his employers son to grow, blossoming into something that went to friendship and beyond.  The comfort and secrecy that was normally reserved for lovers and partners without the sex, the warmth of arms around him when an Alpha got too close to the younger Omega's liking.  He hasn't expected Shirou go searching for him that summer, the heat of the sun doing nothing for him as he felt the itch crawl up his spine, taking residence at the back of his neck.  Scents that normally didn't bother him started to thicken and irritate his throat, the overwhelming pungent odor of other Alphas reacting to him.  He should have been used to this, it had been well over a decade since he presented as an Alpha, had laid with willing Omegas and Beta women.  But the sight of the Omega teen walking over to the corral, pausing to pet the horse that was hitched in front of the barn, John found himself tearing his gaze away, lest he be caught staring.

The last time he had seen his younger friend, the Omega was shorter than he was, almost lanky and not the broad shouldered male he sees now.  Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he caught the flushing of Shirou's cheeks and the smile that crossed lips that he hadn't thought about in a while.

"Your parents let you off the leash for a while?"  It was fairly easy to slip back into the role of mentor and protector, the teasing words that the younger male was used to.  Following after him to learn how to ride and herd the cattle, fixing the fences and birthing calves late at night.  When Shirou had run from the safety of his room and house to his room when a worker had tried to worm his way into the Omega's room, just to have a taste of pure heat and virginity.

The laugh from the Omega and the words that were spoken, drowned out by the rush of blood in his ears.  Breathing deeply, he caught the faint whiff of a scent that was pure Omega.  Swallowing back a groan, he turned away as Shirou reached for him, forcing himself to step back away from the perfuming scent that caused his inner Alpha to awaken with interest.  That scent, the same one Shirou had when he first met. Swallowing back a groan, his blood racing as he fought to control himself. The teen was at the right age and he only had so much willpower when he wasn't in his rut. But now...

"I thought you would have learned your lesson last time," John murmured as Shirou followed his backwards steps. "Coming out here when you're like this," a pull of gloves so bare fingertips could trace along Shirou's neck and swollen gland, the scent alone from his touch was enough to have his blood rushing.  His eyes followed the movements as the Omega licked his bottom lip, another step closer as Shirou silently invited.  Signals the Omega's body was sending, an invitation. "Don't tell me this is the only reason you show up here," a deep breath and the barely controlled shudder that ran through his body.  "Inviting and smelling receptive to me.  Besides, I thought you were taking heat suppressants," John tried and failed to hide the growling of his voice as his mind ran with his words, mind imagining the worst.  "Are you that stupid to chance coming here while broadcasting that you're ripe and ready for a good fucking?"  He found himself moving closer to the Omega, blocking the world from seeing and catching what was for his eyes and nose only.

"It's not like you're going to send me a piece of your clothing, even though you were the one who started it," Shirou tried to joke, his words falling flat at the furious look on John's face.  It was a foolish decision to make the trip off his suppressants, but he couldn't pass on the thoughts that had been plaguing him.  The fantasies that ran through him late at night, wondering as his hands slid down his body.  Pretending that John was there, whispering how much he wanted him, telling him of all the filthy things he was going to do to him.  It had been John's name that left his lips when he came, painting his skin with his seed as he dwelt on the fact that the Alpha he wanted was half a world away.

"You're right, of course," Shirou muttered as a wave of embarrassment flooded through him.  "I couldn't help myself," the finest hint of a whine in his voice, watching dark eyes narrowed at him, daring him to explain his lapse in judgement with that tone.  "Do you know how hard it is to not think of this?  Of wanting to show up like this and be the one who makes you lose control?  John, please," a plead as Shirou reached for the irritated male, the curl of lips and stiffening of shoulders didn't deter him from tracing the line of John's jaw.  The huff of indignation that did little to mask interest in the Alpha's eyes.  "That I want you, want a taste to help me get through what heats I have.  A memory to think of when I want to be fucked."

Licking his lips, leaning in to catch more of the pheromones John's body was giving off, Shirou caught the shaking shoulders as the Alpha laughed at him.

"Really?  You're only a kid, a teen at best, and you're talking like this?"  John shook his head in amusement, not catching the look of hurt that crossed Shirou's face.   "Look, I like you.  You're not like other kids, annoying and useless to have around when there's work to be done.  But you have to know that you're more classy than this," a wave of a hand as he struggled to keep on topic while the Omega's scent began to thicken further.  "I'm eight years older than you.  You can probably find someone closer to your age to help you through this, one that's not-"

He wasn't expecting the shove of a hand against his shoulder nor the furious look that the male wore.  He didn't stop the growl that rose up in his chest as the Alpha inside him objected to being pushed around.  Words failed to come as he reached out to grab that the hand that had touched him, pulling the teen closer to his chest as he bared his teeth in a show of dominance.  John watched as Shirou's eyes widened at his manhandling, the parting of swollen lips before the curl of lips and the tongue that darted out.

"Do you really want me to find someone closer to my age?  Someone who doesn't know what they're doing touching me?"  Shirou asked, licking his bottom lip as the grip around his hand tightened.  "I want you to be the one who helps me, John.  I don't want some other Alpha touching me when it should be you.  You, uh," swallowing past the growing lump in his throat, nostrils flaring at the strong musk that filled his senses.  The heady Alpha scent that had his inner Omega begging to please.

"I've wanted you for so long, John.  Before I figured out what it was that I wanted.  You're the only one that saw me as a person and not as just an Omega.  You gave me a chance to learn.  If you weren't here, I wouldn't have the chance to learn how to ride a horse.  It's you who gave me shelter when someone tried to get into my room.  Don't you remember?"  Shirou asked, moving in to nuzzle at the tanned skin of John's wrist, lips pressing gently against the male's pulse.

Shirou caught the intake of breath and smiled to himself.

"I do, I remember hugging you and the comforting hand on my shoulder.  Now I get myself off on thinking about your scent, thinking about how you would touch me.  Touch me the way I see others being touched.  I still have that shirt, you know.  The one you let me wear to cover the scent of my heat."

The grip on his hand dropped as John froze where he stood, Shirou forced himself not to move closer as the male struggled with what he confessed.

"I don't care that you're older than me.  Seven years difference is nothing, nothing compared to what my body wants and what I hope that you want as well.  If you don't want me- really want me, then I guess I'll have to find someone who will help me, even if I don't want them."

Shirou was taking a chance on this, hoping that the threat of some anonymous fucking him would get some sort of reaction from the Alpha.  And going by the snarl on scarred lips, the dark glare that John shot him, his plan worked.

"You want someone to fuck?  Someone to fuck you through your heat?"  The low rumble of the male's voice, the scent of the Alpha's rut getting stronger as he was pulled to John's chest, the heavy beating of the male's heart under his ear.  The whispered words of promise, of what the Alpha wanted to do to his body, giving him a thrill that no porn he had watched had given him, the push of hard flesh against him in a pathetic mimic of what they both wanted.

_______

Shirou dropped his head as hands grasped at him, fingers clawing at the blankets below him when he felt the brush of a tongue against his hole.  The guttural moan that followed the slick that dripped out of him, teeth nipping at his sensitive skin as a tongue pushed inside of his body, the burn as stubble scraped against his cheeks while a hand slid underneath, cupping at his straining flesh.

"P-please," he begged as he licked his lips, trying to look over his shoulder only to see dark hair as the alpha pressed closer, pushing his tongue deeper, "John- fuck me, please.  I w-want it."

Body trembling with want and anticipation, his dreams and fantasies paled in comparison.  The taunting of other alphas taking him had finally gotten the male to move.  He could hear the sound of a belt being undone, the shifting of a bed as the older male pulled away, slick glistening on lips and chin.  Pushing himself up further, Shirou moved to help his Alpha push the clothing down, freeing John's cock.

"I've dreamed of this," Shirou breathed as he nuzzled the jutting flesh, breathing in musk and pheromones, "you like this.  You fucking me, knotting me."  His tongue darted out, catching the beading of fluid at the tip when fingers ran through his hair, tightening and pulling him away.

"Don't treat this like some porn you've watched.  You're much better than to sink to such crude words," a lick to the underside of his chin and down, canines grazing the throbbing gland before.  For one brief moment Shirou wondered if John would sink his teeth in and claim him, ignoring the disappointment that filled him as the male moved away before closing his eyes and forcing back the pinprick of tears.  Of course John won't claim him, not after backing the Alpha into a corner with empty threats of finding others to see to his heat.

When his body was pushed back and away from the Alpha, bouncing on the bed, he gave the smirking Alpha a glare, all thoughts of claiming leaving his head.

Licking his lips in anticipation, his eyes trained on the movements of John's hands, watching as clothing that had been hastily pushed down earlier in his haste to get to the flesh underneath was removed.

Oh yeah, much better than his fantasies could have ever provided.

Tracing the scars that crossed along John's chest, some hidden by the dusting of hair, his eyes taking in ever detail before his fingertips followed.  Wanting to know and map the body before him, Shirou didn't see the hesitant look on John's face.  The wetting of lips at the look of adoration on his face.

Dropping his head when Shirou's fingers reached the scars that crossed his cheeks, curling over the Omega and taste the sharp tongue that seemed to wind him up.

Anything to hide away from the naked emotions that Shirou wore.


End file.
